1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to washing/bathing tub accessories and, more particularly, to a cushion system to be used in a bathtub, a spa, a shower stall, a swimming pool, a whirlpool.
2. Background Art
Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes, bathes. Tubs have however evolved to add pleasure and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools. For instance, tubs are now provided with air jet systems, whirlpool systems. There is an increasing variety of products, such as bathing oils, crèmes, lotions, that emphasize the therapeutic and health-beneficial aspects of bathing.
Tubs are generally sized and shaped so as to receive at least one user person in a sitting position, or partially lying position. Such tubs define a backrest surface, upon which a user person may rest his/her upper body and his/her head.
Accessories, such as cushions, have been developed, to accommodate the bather. One known cushion consists of a cushion, such as an inflatable pocket, a foam cushion or the like, equipped with suction cups, by which the cushion may be releasably secured to the backrest of the tub.
The efficiency of the suction cups in securing the cushion to the tub is questionable. The cushion may be partially immersed into the bathing water, and the buoyancy forces on the cushion may be sufficient to dislodge the suction cups. Also, the suction cups are sandwiched between the backrest and the cushion. This creates a gap between the backrest and the cushion, which may result in accrued pressure on the suction cups as a result of the deformation of the cushion when being pressured by the bather.
Another type of cushion used in tubs is provided with hooks, clips or the like, which are received in receptacles anchored to a surface of the tub. The receptacles are in some cases glued to the surface of the tub, in which case they do not make up a solid bond, as water may infiltrate and affect the effectiveness of the bonding agent. Alternatively, some receptacles are secured directly through the surface of the tub. This results in the presence of anchoring holes in the surface of the tub. The anchoring holes may result in water infiltration, and must be patched—if the receptacles are to be removed—leaving a mark in the surface of the tub.